


The Sweetest of Sacrifices

by DeadDoveDoNotYeet



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: At least kinda?, Dubious Consent, F/M, First Time, Fuck Or Die, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Pseudo-Incest, Virgin Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 21:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30045180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadDoveDoNotYeet/pseuds/DeadDoveDoNotYeet
Summary: After being kidnapped by a rogue band of mages on the hunt for a virgin sacrifice, Geralt and Ciri find themselves in quite the predicament.Luckily for Geralt, Ciri has the perfect plan to save them.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Kudos: 31





	The Sweetest of Sacrifices

**Author's Note:**

> So I know technically Ciri could probably just use her powers or w/e to get out but like... Her bonking Geralt is way more fun ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Geralt glanced over his shoulder at Ciri from where he was currently trying to pry the old, rusted cell door open with his bare hands. She's sitting on a small, worn cot, staring at the wall as if deep in thought. He grunts before returning his focus to the metal door.

He's not in the best mood, to be honest.

Geralt had finally reunited with Ciri on the path after months apart, and was honestly looking forward to traveling with her. Jaskier was off at some musicians competition he had been looking forward to, and Geralt had to admit he was getting a bit lonely traveling on his own.

He had expected to spend some quality time with her, talking about their hunts and seeing what she had learned, maybe taking a few contracts with her and practicing some sparring, see how she had improved since last time they were together.

What he certainly didn't expect was to be kidnapped by a group of crazed mages looking for a virgin sacrifice.

They had thrown Geralt and Ciri into an old jail cell to await their fate, taken all of their weapons and armor and left them with only their plainclothes. The only items in the room were an old, rotted chair and a small cot.

Geralt was brought out of his thoughts by Ciri clearing her throat, glancing back at her momentarily.

"We can get out of this easily."

"Well, feel free to tell me at any time, we've got all day."

"Fuck me."

Geralt nearly broke his neck from how fast he turned around. Ciri was still sitting on the cot, staring up at him with a look of determination on her face. He could only stare at her, blinking owlishly.

"Excuse me?"

"Well," she began, glancing down at her lap where she was picking at her nails. "They want a... Virgin sacrifice, right? I'm sure you know how losing your virginity works."

Geralt continued staring at her. She had grown considerably since the day he had found her, slowly changing from a scrawny, frightened teen to a confident young woman.

He had tried not to think about her in... That way. She was, for all intents and purposes, his daughter. They weren't related, but he had practically raised her, she called his brothers her uncles, he couldn't bare to think of being the one to take her for the first time.

He cleared his throat, turning back to face the cell door and trying to quell his racing heart.

"That's insane, Cirilla."

"Is it? It seems completely logical to me. I'm not a child anymore, Geralt. I'm not some fragile, dainty little thing that needs to be sheltered," she protested, Geralt scoffing in response.

"Never said you were," he said curtly, still refusing to turn around.

"Then why not? It's not like I'm your actual daughter. You're not related to me and I've only known you since I was a teenager. I guess it would be different if you had taken me when I was a baby, but you didn't," she said, Geralt sighing loudly.

"No. I'm not doing that to you," Geralt said, Ciri immediately letting out a loud, aggravated sigh.

"Oh, here we go with your 'I'm a nasty Witcher and no one loves me' bullshit," Ciri said, rolling her eyes. "Have you really not noticed how many people want to be around you? Your brothers and Vesemir spend the entire Winter locked up with you, Yennefer is obsessed with you, Jaskier follows you around like a lost puppy, and I'm here."

Geralt sighs. He knows she's right, people do love him, despite his golden eyes and snowy hair and shit personality. But still, the thought of fucking her, taking her virginity, sends his heart racing.

"Seriously, it's not like you're forcing yourself on me! This isn't some horrible hardship for me to endure, you know how good you look. You're making this a way bigger deal than it needs to be," Ciri said, and Geralt felt his heart do something funny as he realized what she was saying.

She was attracted to him.

Geralt was running out of options. He huffed, still refusing to turn and meet her. He chewed on his lower lip for a moment before glancing back at her, eyes narrowed.

"You couldn't handle me," he said, Ciri immediately snorting in response.

"Oh please. Like you said, we have all day, so I'm sure you can make it work," she said, leaning back and cocking her head at him. Geralt could tell she was looking at him, could practically feel her gaze burning a hole into the back of his head.

At this point he felt his best bet was to ignore her and hope she lost interest, so he stayed facing the cell door, although he was no longer trying to open it. Instead, all of his energy was going towards trying to stop himself from getting hard before Ciri noticed.

After a few moments he heard Ciri let out a sigh, Geralt relaxing slightly as he figured she had finally given up. He frowned when he heard the shuffling of clothing, turning slightly to look at Ciri.

_Oh._

She was completely bare from the waist up, and making quick work of her trousers. She had put her blouse on the cot before sitting back down, spreading her legs and giving Geralt a perfect view of her cunt.

"I suppose I'll just have to convince you, then," Ciri murmured, batting her eyelashes at Geralt and reclining against the wall. He let out a low growl, quickly turning back around and staring out into the dimly lit hall.

Thanks to the quiet of the room he could hear every little sound she made, every gasp and whine, could hear the wetness of her cunt as she slid her fingers into herself with a moan.

"Fuck-- come on, Geralt, stop being such a self-righteous ass. I know how you feel about me, I've seen the way you look at me when you think I'm not looking," Ciri said, and if Witcher's could blush Geralt knew he would be red.

How could she have noticed? He was always so careful, always made sure to be as discreet as possible when he looked at her, especially when she was coming out of the hot spring at Kaer Morhen or out of a river during one of their travels.

"Also, Lambert told me everything anyways one night when he was drunk," Ciri added, Geralt turning to look at her in shock.

He was going to kill him.

Now that he was looking at her, he found he couldn't look away. She was covered in a light sheen of sweat, eyes closed in bliss as she fucked two fingers into herself, her pink lips parting around the digits.

His nostrils flared as he caught her scent, the smell of pleasure quickly permeating the small room and clouding his senses. He could feel the tightness of his trousers as he continued watching Ciri explore herself, thumb moving to brush against her clit.

Fuck it.

He was in front of her in three strides, immediately dropping to his knees and burying his face into her slick cunt. She let out a squeal of surprise, pulling her hand away as Geralt replaced it with his tongue.

Her eyes fluttered shut, hips jerking forward as Geralt lapped at her folds. He reached up to push her legs further open, grunting and nosing against her clit. Ciri ground against his mouth, panting harshly as she reached up to tangle her fingers through his silver locks.

"Oh, fuck-- Geralt," she cried out, moaning loudly when he suddenly slid a hand up to her entrance, pressing one finger inside. Ciri felt like she was burning up from the inside out, overwhelmed with pleasure as Geralt devoured her like a man possessed.

Geralt replaced his tongue with a second finger, scissoring her open as he moved up to lap at her swollen clit. She shuddered violently, yanking his hair almost painfully as she suddenly came.

She tried to scoot back but he followed her, crooking his fingers upwards and suckling her clit. She was panting violently when he finally pulled away, his lower jaw wet with her fluids and his own saliva as he stared up at her.

Ciri slumped to her side with a sigh, eyes closed and mouth hanging open. Geralt stood slowly, taking a chance to look her up and down. She was covered in a light sheen of sweat, legs spread obscenely and hands above her head.

"Are you gonna finish what you started?" Ciri said, Geralt's eyes darting up to meet hers. She was now looking at him, a look of hunger still in her eyes which moved down to stare at the sizable bulge in his pants.

Geralt growled, staring down at her. Part of him wanted to stop before he went too far and changed their relationship forever. But the other part, the hungry, animal part of him wanted more.

For one of the first times in his long, long life, he decided to let the hungry animal part of him win. Ciri looked ridiculously smug as he began hastily undoing his trousers, but the look was quickly replaced by one of shock once he was bare.

She squeaked when he climbed onto the cot, wondering briefly how it was managing to hold both of them up, before her eyes moved down Geralt's body.

He was looming over her with a dark expression on his face, cock hanging fat and heavy between his thighs and fuck, she could already see his knot plumping up at the base.

"Still sure you can handle me, princess?" Geralt sneered, cock twitching. Ciri's breath caught in her throat as a long string of precum dripped down from his cock, landing square on her cunt.

Her eyes flicked up to his and she swallowed thickly, spreading her legs and reclining back on the cot.

"Always."

Geralt was slow, at first. He pressed the head of his cock inside her cunt with the utmost care, keeping a close eye on her face to gauge her reaction. She only winced slightly, before the tension melted off her face and her expression turned to one of bliss.

They both gasped in unison as he bottomed out inside of her, Ciri's eyes fluttering open as she looked down to where they were joined. She whimpered, squeezing around his cock and drawing a growl from deep in his throat.

"You've officially been deflowered, we don't have to go any further," Geralt murmured, only to grunt in surprise as Ciri locked her legs around his back, forcing him that little bit deeper inside of her.

"Don't you dare. Finish what you started and fuck me like you mean it," she snarled, Geralt shivering at her fierce expression. He stared at her for a moment before sighing, pulling out until just the tip of his cock was inside of her.

She opened her mouth to protest once again but instead cried out loudly when Geralt suddenly slammed back inside. He started a brutal pace, gripping her hips tightly and holding her in place as he rut her into the bed.

Ciri let out a shrill "Ah, ah, ah!" with every frantic thrust, Geralt's balls slapping against her cunt every time he bottomed out inside of her. He couldn't stop the pleased growl from welling up inside his chest, rumbling in satisfaction as he felt her tighten around him.

"Ah, Geralt- please, please, fuck!" Ciri babbled, reaching up and digging her nails into his shoulders, throwing her head back against the cot as he fucked her.

"There, is that what you wanted so bad? Told me you could take it, begging for it like a common whore," he snarled, baring his teeth at her and fuck, he could feel her get even wetter around his cock.

"Yes, yes please, c'mon-- knot me, fuck me full?" Ciri begged, looking up at him with the sweetest expression, tears of pleasure welling up in her eyes.

He only began fucking her harder, grunting every time he felt his knot slip inside her entrance, and he knew if he kept this pace up he would be tied to her in no time.

"Now? It would be better if we waited until we were out of his fucking dungeon," he grit out, trying to stave off his orgasm as best he could, nearly losing control at the tight clutch of her cunt.

"Yes, please! Don't wanna wait, please-- I've been waiting so long for this, been dreaming about you breeding me full for years," Ciri said and that was it, Geralt growling loudly and slamming his hips forward one final time as he filled her up, his knot locking him inside.

Ciri moaned loudly with every breath, eyes shooting open as she looked down at her stomach where he cock was, reaching down with one hand to palm her belly.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, too much," Ciri cried out, eyes wide. She had never felt so full in her entire life, not like this. She could almost feel him cumming inside her, his knot stopping it from spilling out.

The strange, alien pressure in her stomach was so distracting she didn't notice Geralt reaching down until he was pinching her clit between his thumb and forefinger. She cried out loudly, her body twitching and shuddering as she came around him.

Geralt gasped, hips jerking forward as he felt her walls squeezing and massaging his knot, milking even more cum from him. By the time their orgasms abated they were both panting heavily and nearly breathless.

They slowly came back to reality, Geralt looking down at Ciri. She was staring in awe at her stomach which was now bulging slightly, and Geralt wasn't sure if it was from his cock or just the amount of cum inside her, but fuck if it wasn't the hottest thing he'd ever seen.

"Gods, I thought Witcher's were supposed to be infertile, why do you cum so much?" Ciri asked, still staring at her stomach. Geralt chuckled, smoothing his hand over her belly and making her whimper.

"It's from the mutations. What, do you not like it?" He asked with a smirk, cocking his head playfully. Ciri huffed, brushing a loose strand of hair out of her face and glaring up at him, cheeks flushed crimson.

"I-- I never said that! I was just surprised, is all. Will it... will it be like this next time, too?" She asked, chewing her lower lip. Geralt blinked in surprise as he stared down at her, trying to ignore the twitch of interest his cock gave.

"Next time?"


End file.
